<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SlaDick]Be My Robin by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527351">[SlaDick]Be My Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SlaDick 同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sladick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:10:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>钟叔绿鳞小短裤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson&amp;Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SlaDick 同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SlaDick]Be My Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[SlaDick]Be My Robin<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
cp：Slade Wilson&amp;Dick Grayson</p><p>Be My Robin<br/>
在Bruce老了后，把Batman的衣钵传给Dick。Dick老了后又讲衣钵传给了弟弟。<br/>
这天老Dick出来遛弯，遇到了宿敌Slade。<br/>
Slade因为有自愈能力老的慢还能打。俩人一顿嘴炮冷嘲热讽后，Dick拜托Slade偶尔照应下弟弟，Slade断然拒绝。<br/>
不过事后Slade还是履行了Dick的交代。</p><p>后来，日渐年老的Dick，渐渐有些记忆混乱了。<br/>
糊涂的老Dick纠缠着让照顾自己的、还挺结实的Slade当自己的Robin，还逼着Slade穿上经典Robin制服绿鳞小短裤。<br/>
然后，Slade还真穿了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>